Maddison Scott
by SlytherinValkire
Summary: this is One Tree Hill if there was just one added charcter and not just any charcter but A Scott Nate's twin sister to be excate see how one girl can change a whole story there will be tears and pain but happiness and joy sortta AU and OCC but hopefully well worth the read
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone your most likely thinking who is this girl and why is she important. Well I may not be to you but my story is I am the sister of Thee Nathen Scott . Yes I am the daughter of Dan and Deb Scott and also Lucas Scott is my oldest brother and even though I'm not supossed to know that he is my father's iligeniment son so sshhhh don't tell anyone that I know.

It was another friday morning and I was going threw my morning rotuine when I ran down staris I hear my father and Nate arguing as I stood outside the door I heard that they were arguing about Lucas, it was all about the fact that their brother was evil and he needed to be stopped and all that come from the fact that he transvered to Tree Hill High were me and Nate went to school. After I was sure the last of it had been said and enough time had pasted that it wouldn't have looked like I was listening in, I walked in with a bubbly smile. "Morning Daddy, I smiled and kissed his cheek and grabbed an apple.

Nate smirked at me behind our fathers back he knew I was our fathers favorite just like he was mom's favorite! "Daddy's girl", he mouthed to me. I just kept smiling,"Daddy don't forget I won't be home tonight me and the girls have to work on our rotuine and it's gonna take most of the night and Brook wanted me to just stay with her tonight!

Dan looked down at his little girl,"will Brooks parents be there this time?"

Maddison looked down she knew if she lied her father would find out and then she would be in so much trouble but if she told him then she probaly wouldn't get to hang out with her friends. "Well daddy to be honest her parents aren't going to be there they had to go to NYC again."

Nate chuckled under his breath he thought she had just signed the death of her fun for the day and weekend.

Dan waited for Maddison to look up,"I think senice you decied to be honest and your grades have stayed up and if you promise not to get drunk and embarsse the family name then I have to say yes!"

Maddison jumped up and hugged her father,"ah daddy thank you I promise not to make you regreat this." She gave Nate a smirk then grabed her tote bag and keys. "Nate I can drive you today?"

Dan shook his head behind her back to remind Nate that he would need to say no so that he could go talk to Lucas and warn him off.

Nate shook his head no,"I promised Tim I would pick him up and we all know that the two of you don't get along!"

Maddison laughed," yeah we do and if I come home later this weekend and he's been in my room again I not only kill him but you as well." She then turned and gave her father a smile and grabbed her tote and keys and ran out the door.

She smiled as her brand new car purred to life and drove to Jakes house. "Hey Jake", she smiled and hugged him after he got in. She and Jake had been best friends senice for ever but lately she had been wishing for more and even though she had her pick of guys and wasn't shy she just couldn't bring herself to do anything about she couldnt risk losing his friendship.

Jake looked over at Maddison as she drove to school,"So that new kid Lucas his last name is Scott any relation?" He and her talked about everything and he was worried how this new addition was going to get to her!

Maddison looked over and frowned before turning back to the road,"turns out he's be half brother from before my dad and Deb got together and dad doesn't want me to know so I can't even get to know him!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Maddison frowned,"part of me wants to hate him he never had to look at Dan and feel his disappointment and then part of me wants to just go hug him just because he's my brother.**

Jake looked at her and threw his arm around her,"Hun I know this probably is hard but give yourself time let it happen as it happens it'll all work out! Maddison smiled and jumped out jumping on Jake's back. "Giddy up I have study hall to get to!" Jake laughed and carried her to the library.

Nathen looked over as he heard his sister laughing,"Jake man what is your deal she's still my sister!" Maddy jumped down,"Nate he's my best guy friend get over it!"

Nate frowned at his sister how could she be so naive!

Maddison stuck her tongue out and sat with her brother and friends. Everything was going great until Coach Durhm walked in.

"Scott I want to talk to you now!" Maddison Nate and Lucas stood up and then had a three way stare off! Coach looked at Maddison first,"you sit back down I don't need prep advice and you Nathen sit down read a book or something". The twins looked over as Lucas shrugged at Bailey or whatever her name was before walking after coach.

Maddison looked at Nate frowning," oh come on I'm good for more then cheer leading and you read haha I'd love to see that!

**A/N Hey everyone I know it's short but I'm testing working on an iPad and all if this comes out right I will update hopefully tomorrow! R&R PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

After school before heading to Brooks house Maddison went to Karen's Cafe before she could even sit Bailey or whatever her name was stood in her way.

"Look here Scott you are not welcome here your brother has already caused enough problems and I won't have you come in here and upsetting Lucas even more let alone his mom!"

Maddison looked at the girl,"What the hell are you talking about?"

Halley laughed,"oh come on we both know your father sent the two of you to harass Luke and I won't let you do it!"

Maddison smiled at Halley,"and here I thought you were just a mouse I'm glad you have some strength to you,but your wrong my dad didn't send me to do anything he'd have a flipping fit if he knew I had come here!"

Lucas walked over to the two of them,"is there a problem here?"

Maddison looked at Lucas she hadn't expected the chance to talk to him so quickly nor did she expect to see eyes that matched hers looking back at her!

Lucas looked at her,"Maddison right?"

Maddison nodded,"please before you get upset I'm not here to cause any trouble my dad would flip if he knew I had come I know I shouldn't have just come here but I needed to see you I know it isn't fair but..."

Lucas looked at her shocked knowing she was rambling because she was afraid that he would kick her out,"I guess the least I can do is give my long-lost sister a cup of coffee!"

Maddison's whole face lit up but then she frowned."I don't drink coffee but thank you." She started to walk away.

Halley looked at Luke and nodded.

Luke grabbed her arm," hey what about a coke or a juice or something?"

Maddison looked at him trying not to looked so surprised,"are you sure?"

Luke smiled,"yeah come on sit at the counter I'll go get it for you."

As she sat down she saw as the door to the cafe opened and Nathan walked in with his group of obnoxious friends come in.

Tim saw Maddison first and walked up to her trowing his arm around her squezzing her ass,"hey baby!"

Maddison pushed him off,"get the hell off me you creep!"

Before Tim could even blink Lucas had punched him.

Nathan shoved Lucas back,"What the hell is your problem you just asking for an ass kicking?"

Maddison pulled Nathan away,"Nate he was sticking up for me!"

Nathan looked at Lucas,"She's my sister if she needs defending I'll do it!"

"She's my sister as well and from the looks of it she needs a real brother to stand up for her cause you sure aren't",Luke stated!

Nathan was getting pissed so Maddison tried to pull him away,"Nate come on just leave!"

Nathan shoved her out-of-the-way to get to Luke not noticing as Maddison hit her head on the table corner before hitting the ground.

Both brothers looked over as Halley had yelled out and saw their sister laying on the floor her head bleeding.

A few hours later found the Scott brothers at the ER waiting room as Dan stormed in having heard his baby had been hurt. When Dan saw Nate he rushed over to him,"what the hell happened and what the hell is he doing here?" Nate knew that he was refuring to Luke so he didn't bother to ask who. "Dad I shoved her because she was keeping me from giving him what he deserved and he's here because he thinks he has the right to be.

Before Dan could do anything the doctor walked over to them,"are you the family of Maddison Scott?" Dan nodded,"I'm her father!" The doctor nodded before looking at his clipboard,"She's awake we had to stitch her head with four stitches and she broke her leg we've reset it and put it in a cast she shouldn't have any long-term problems she'll just need rest for a few days and use crutches to get around and some physical therapy depending on how it heals.

"Dad I...,he stopped short at the look."We will talk about this later lets just go get you sister home!"

Even later found Maddison asleep on the couch as her dad and brother walked in to check on her after the fight they had gotten an even stronger resolve to take Lucas down!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Maddison woke to an annoyingly cheerful voice and constant poking,"Brooke I sware to god if you don't stop it right now I will gladly plead guilty to murdering you!" Brooke just laughed and held out a can of diet coke and a pain pill,"here Mrs. Grumpy this should help!"

Maddison quickly swallowed the pill with almost half the diet coke,"what the hell are you doing here I thought when you were hurt people took pity on you!" Brooke gasped and threw the pillow at Maddison,"you know that hurt!" "You know I love you Brooke, Maddison smiled at her best friend.

Before ether of them could say anything Nathan and Payton walked in followed by Dan and the look on Dans face would have scared anyone that it was for.

Dan then looked at his daughter and made his face into a smile,"hi princess how are you feeling?"

Maddison looked up at her father,"I'm ok daddy I already took my meds so it's not to bad!"

Dan looked at her then to Nathan then back to Maddison," Princess Nathan here as part of his punishment is going to be bringing you your school work for the next few days untill you can go back to school then when you can go back he will help you to and from school and in-between classes!"

Maddison looked at Nathan feeling bad for him it sucked to be in trouble with Dan even though it was rare for her to be she knew it sucked when it did. "Daddy Jake or Brooke can help so Nathan doesn't have to do it all!"

Dan looked at her,"Princess I know your trying to help him but this is his fault so he will be doing what needs to be done to help you!" He then walked out to go to his car.

Nathan look at his sister,"Hey you know I never meant to hurt you right? Maddison looked at him,"I know but what I don't get is why didn't you rat me out to dad?"

Nate looked at her and grinned,"oh come on he'd never believe his little princess would ever do something that he didn't want her to do!"

Maddison chucked the pillow at him,"You can be such a jerkface sometimes!"

Nate caught the pillow before it could hit him and smirked,"yeah but that's why you love me so much!"

Maddison laughed as Nate lead Payton away and Brooke shrugged and followed claiming Payton drove them over this time.

A few days had passed and the doctor had okayed Maddison to go back to school as long as she used her crutches and still took it easy.

Once Nate stopped the car Maddison tried hobbling out and almost fell before Jake caught her. She looked up at him as she pulled away,"I had it!"

Jake looked at her in shock,"you know a thank you is the more common response!"

Maddison fixed her bag and crutches," Well I didn't ask for your help I'm not an invalid I don't need you or anyone else just butting in!" She was so sick of this between her dad and brother and their friends she hadn't been allowed to lift a finger and that was without them knowing about the severe blinding headaches she had been having she knew it would just freak her family out and she wasn't going to risk having to stay home she'd take the pain over being stuck with her family at home or the hospital because she knew that's where her dad would make her go before she could even blink!

Jake went to grab her bag when she smacked his hand away and almost fell before she caught herself.

She looked up at him,"I'm not mad at you but I really don't need your help thank you though for offering!"

With that she hobbled into her first class gritting her teeth through the pain and praying she could make it through the day!

**A/N **

**Hey everyone two shortish chapters in one day! I hope you all are likeing it so far let me know ether way please!? **

**R&R PLEASE PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

As the school day ended Maddison was waiting out by Nate's car for him and he was already ten minutes late and her head and leg were starting to really kill her.

Lucas was walking on his way to his car and saw Maddison waiting for Nate,"Hey sis need a ride?" Maddison wanted to say yes she really did but she knew she had to have Nate bring her home Lucas couldn't it would be the end of all freedom her father would ether ground her for life or even send her to boarding school just to keep her away from Luke."Nah Nate should be right out but thanks anyways!" Luke frowned,"are you sure I really don't mind and you should be standing on that leg!" Maddison smiled up at him," really Luke I'm fine it hardly hurts." Luke kept frowning,"alright if your sure then;but if you need me or anything let me know please!"

A few minutes later Nate walked out looking pissed with an even more pissed off Payton,surprise surprise they were arguing again. When he stopped at the car he looked over at Maddison having forgotten that he had to give her a ride home."Shit sis I'm sorry,he quickly unlocked the door and helped her in. The car ride was quite and tense and once they got to the house Maddison got out as quickly as she could manage she just had to get up to her room and close her eyes and pray the pain went away at least some. She was trying to get up the stairs but fell before even getting up the first step. Dan came running out as he heard the crash and saw Maddison laying there,"Princess what happened?"

Maddison slowly sat up holding her head trying to get to her vision into focus,"I tripped trying to get up to my room." Dan noticed his little girl was still in a lot of pain so he picked her up and carried her to the makeshift downstairs room he had put together for her. He got her a soda and one of her pills he watched her take it knowing she had to be in a ton of pain for her not to argue about having to take the pill. He knew it had been to soon to let her go to school and when Nate walked in he noticed that the two of them were late and realized Nate's punishment wasn't doing anything but making it harder for Maddison he would have to think of something else to do to Nate and figure another way for Maddison to get the help she needed it wasn't like they could count on Deb the girls own mother still hadn't come home let alone called to check on her youngest child.

**A/N so another short chapter I think I will keep posting more often when I keep doing short chapters when I can! Thank you to everyone that has been reading I love seeing those numbers! If you could send me a review I would appreciate it so much if you have any feedback just let me know or something you would like to see happen I could see about putting it in! **


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Maddison was back in school shrewd as happy as she could be. She was getting out of the car when Lucas walked up and picked up her bag," glad to see you back!" Maddison smiled as Brooke threw her arm around her giving Lucas a sexy smirk. Maddison knew that her bestfriend was majorly crushing on her oldest brother. Part of her was annoyed it was bad enough that Payton was with Nate and the other part of her knew her bestfriend would always be her bestfriend and would never hurt Luke... Luke smiled back at Brooke every guy knew who Brooke Davis was and every guy didn't have a little sister who was her bestfriend so they could all spend time together. Later Maddison walked to the parking lot to see Luke and Brooke flirting. As she hobbled over she heard the two of them making plans to get together that Friday as long as Brooke read some highly boring book Lucas suggested. Once the pair saw her they quickly smiled at her and asked how her day had gone. She told them it had gone fine her leg was doing pretty well but her vision was slightly blurry and her head was hurting but she wasn't about to tell them that. Once Brooke dropped her off at home and she walked in to see her mom standing there she felt her heart drop her mom looked pissed... Deb looked at her daughter ," I heard you got hurt but how dare you blame your brother I'm sick of you trying to make him look bad". Maddison nodded then watched as her mom walked away she knew she had been drinking again but it still hurt to know her mom hated her..


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been super super busy with work and family and I don't have a laptop at the moment so it's hard to post!**

**Well on with the short chapter I was able to write hope you all like it I know it's angsty and short but its important for the next part of the story that I have coming! **

It had been a few days sence the confrantation with her mother and Maddison was out with Brooke and Luke. Brooke looked over at her best friend,"you ever going to tell us what the problem is?"

Maddison looked over," I have no idea what you're talking about I'm fine!"

Lucas looked over at her, he had been worried about her and he hadn't been sure of how to ask her what was wrong so he was thankful that Brooke had asked her! "Come on Madds your pale and it looks like you haven't slept in a week!"

She looked over at her brother," I said I was fine why can't you just believe me!" She stood up muttering a curse as she wobbled on the crutches!

Brooke stood up standing in her way," Madds come on we're just trying to help you!" Maddison looked at her best friend, "Well you're not helping and if even you were I didn't ask for you helping I'm so sick of everyone thinking that they know what's best for me and none of you do!" " She turned and looked at Luke,"both of you just leave me alone!"

Maddison then just walked out she slowly made her way down the street when Jake pulled up beside her. She looked over at him,"I don't want a ride!"

Jake looked at her," come on stop being so stubborn you know you can't walk all the way home on that leg!"

She groaned,"Well I'm not going home and for the last time why is it everyone thinks they have all the answers about me have I suddenly become brain-dead and can't think for myself?"

**A/N Hi again everyone thanks for sticking with me I promise when I get my lap top in Nov I will post so much more! Anyone who is reading this story can you check out my newest story Unsure is the title its a Gossip Girl fanfic and I would love to have opipions on any of my stories and feed back would be so so apprticated!**

**~*~Mandi~*~**


	8. Chapter 8

Jake sighed and, "Madds at some point you're going to push everyone away and it'll all be on you!"  
Maddison looked over at Jake, "Well if you're so DAMN annoyed with me then just go away I do not care!" Jake looked at her sadly, "fine you know what I'll give you what you want so badly. Maddison watched as Jake drove off she refused to get upset!

A few days later Maddison sat with Nate and his friends trying to look like she was happy even as Tim had his arm around her. She hadn't talked to Luke or Brook or even Jake sense the day of her blow up and she refused to be the first to apologize!

Lucas looked over at Jake, "Dude what the hell happened between you and Madds she's hanging out with Tim and Nathan of all people!?" Jake looked over at Maddison trying not to get upset," man she told me to leave her alone I've tried being there for her but unless she wants it then how am I going to be able to help her!? Brook looked at Jake then stood up and walked over to Maddison, she couldn't just let her best friend self-destruct like this!

"Maddison Natasha Scott this pity party has been going on more than long enough and frankly I'm plain sick and tired of it!" Maddison looked at Brook, "Brook I'm not throwing a pity party I just don't feel like hanging out with someone who turns their back on someone they claim to care about or people who decide to stay friends with that person!" Brook grabbed her by the shoulders," that might just be the stupidest thing you have ever said!" Maddison pushed Brook off her," oh and calling me stupid that makes it so much better doesn't it!" "I didn't call you stupid I said what you said was stupid but you keep this up I might just take to name calling and I can come up with a lot worse than stupid for how you're acting right now!"

Nate stood up," leave her alone if you were really her friend you'd let this go and wait for her to come talk to you!"

Brook frowned," there is nothing to talk about other than telling her that this attitude is ridicules and childish!"

Maddison slowly stood up," there's nothing childish about this!"

Before Brook could say anything Coach Whitey stood beside them," what is the problem here?" Maddison looked down she wasn't going to sell out her best friend even if she was mad at her. Brook sighed before looking down as well! Nate stood there," nothing Coach just a slight misunderstanding no problem here!"

Coach Whitey looked at Maddison," You Miss Scott can come with me and have a nice friendly little chat!"

Maddison looked back to Nate before following out coach. "Sir really there was no trouble I'd like it if we could just forget whatever it is that you would like to talk to me about!" Coach didn't even look back just led her to his office where he held the door open for her pointing to the chair for her to sit in!

Coach sat in his chair giving Maddison a moment to settle in before he began to talk." Miss Scott I am not sure what is going on here but I have three players on my team not preforming to the best that they can!?" Maddison looked down feeling bad that her brothers were doing bad and knew if the truth was going to come out then they would start playing worse…. "I know that I don't talk to you I'm much more worried about my players but you are the only link that those three boys have and whatever it is that's going on talk to me and we can fix it so that my team can play like they should be!" Maddison looked up wanting to scream at him but instead softly said," sorry Sir but this isn't something you can just fix!"

Coach frowned at the girl in front of him," Scott you're a smart girl whatever little fight you've got going on can be fixed!"

Maddison looked at him feeling the tears form in her eyes," Nathan isn't playing bad because of some silly little fight he's playing bad because I was just diagnosed with Cancer!"…..

**A/N: I was going to leave what was wrong with her in a cliff hanger but instead stated the basic of what's going on and leave it on a cliff hanger about what kind and what is going on with her! I wanna see what everyone thinks about who Maddison should end up with I want it to be Jake but not sure and I've been told with Mouth again not sure I'd love it if you'd tell me what you think so please R&R! ~*~Mandi**


	9. The truth

**OMG I AM SO SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE I WORK 13 HOURS 6 DAYS A WEEK AND I ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL I GOT REALLY SICK AND THEN WITH GOING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS IT'S JUST BEEN SO CRAZY... I KNOW THIS IS MOSTLY SHORT BUT I KNEW I HAD TO POST SOMETHING BUT NOW THAT I HAVE A LITTLE MORE TIME AND MY BRAND NEW LAPTOP THEN I CAN UPDATE AT LEAST EVERY OTHER DAY OR SO! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS KEPT WITH THIS STORY! **

Later that day Maddison stood at Karen's Café's roof with Lucas and Brooke, she had asked to see them but couldn't bring herself to have invited Jake to the meeting. Maddison took a few deep breaths before looking up at her eldest brother and best friend," guy's I'm sorry for the way that I have been acting and I should have told you before now but see the thing is I found out that I have cancer!"

Brooke almost laughed before she saw the look in Madds eyes," Madds why didn't you come to me when you found out?"

Maddison looked down willing herself not to cry," come on Brooke you know how my father is he refuses to accept anything less than perfect so this took some time to sink in!" "You know how hard I am on myself this wasn't the easiest thing to come to terms with!"

Lucas spoke up for the first time," well what are the doctors saying!?"

Maddison looked up at him," well I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to figure out the course of action but they said more likely than not I'd need Chemo and Radiation but we will see…..

Just then Jake cleared his throat from behind them," so this is why you have been ignoring me and acting so horrid?"

Maddison turned to face him," I don't recall inviting you to be here for this!"

Jake let out a laugh," you do realize that the café is a public place anyone can come and go as they please?"

She turned and looked at Luke and Brooke," which of you invited him because one of you had to be the one to do it!"

Both Brooke and Lucas looked at the other then back at Maddison. "We thought he had a right to know what was going on", Luke said.

"That wasn't your decision to make Lucas if I wanted to tell him then I would have!"

Jake grabbed Madison's arm forcing her to look at him, "Gosh darn it Madds not only are you my best friend but I LOVE YOU!

Maddison went as pale as possible," Jake you don't mean that and there is no way I would accept those words not now of all times!"

Jake sighed before pulling her flush up against him giving her a searing and punishing kiss!

**A:N again I am so so sorry for making you all wait so long but I hope for some R&R's they would mean the world to me! **


	10. Chapter 10

Maddison pulled away from the kiss looking up at him, "Jake I can't I'm so sorry!" She turned and would have run but the crutchs and cast hindered the fast escape she need! Jake was stunned enough to let her walk away by the time he came to his sense's she had made it down and to her car.

Maddison pulled out of the parking space thankful the doctor had cleared her to drive again it wasn't easy with her cast but it wasn't the foot she needed to drive with anyways. She looked in her rearview mirror to see Jake standing there and it broke her heart but she pushed down on the gas getting home in record time. When she made it inside her dad and brother were watching some speical on Larry Bird, she smirked thinking at least it wasn't another Michael Jorden speical! Before she could make it to her room without them noticing her father looked up seeing her there," Princess your home!"

Maddison smiled at her father," Hi daddy!"

Nate looked at her noticing that she had been crying, " hey Madds you said you had that study guide I could use for the history test right?"

Maddison and their father looked at him confused because when had Nate ever chossen school work over anything to do with sports?

Maddison slowly nodded," yeah I do let me go get it for you!"

Nate smiled at his dad before following her, "okay now that dad is not within hearing distance wanna tell me who made you cry so I can go kick their ass!?" He had been feeling hopeless since the family found out that Maddison had cancer and he'd been angry with no real outlit!

Maddison stopped in her tracks turning to look at him," okay tough guy go ahead beat me up!"

Nate frowned, "Madds really tell me I'll go put them in their place!"

Maddison turned and kept walking reaching her room but before she could slam the door Nate pushed his way in," Go away Nate!"

Nate smirked, "when have I ever listened now tell me what's going on!"

Maddison sighed before sitting on her bed ," Jake knows what's going on and he told me he loves me and I left I had to it wouldn't be fair to him to!"

Nate sighed sitting next to her, " Madds why wouln't it be fair to him?"

She looked down,"because I'm sick and if it gets bad why would I want him there to watch it'd break him and no matter how bad it got he wouldn't leave he's to nice to!"

Nate put his arm around her," don't you think if he actually did love you it'd be harder to just stay away?"

Maddison looked up at her brother not seeing the guy everyone else did , even if he could be a jerk to her he was always there for her and he needed her like she needed him. "Nate I hate when your right!"

Nate chuckled with his regular smirk,"now go and tell him you love him but remember if he so much as kisses you I'll break his neck!"

Maddison laughed throwing her arms around then she got up as she made to open the front door she looked up to see Jake standing there! Before he could say anything she kissed him. When she pulled back she smiled at the shocked face, "I love you to!"

**A:N= I am so sorry for making you all wait! I hope this starts to make up for it! R&R! **

**XOXO **

**you know you love me**

**Vixen**


End file.
